


Do you wanna make a Deal ?

by Chysack



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deal, Judgement Hall, OS, léger ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Sans et l'Ombre s'affrontent. Le sang teinte les pavés qui composent le sol du corridor. Mais parfois on ne peut survivre sans aide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> B'jour ~
> 
> Voila, je me suis mis.e à shipper Cipher et Sans. Et c'était donc sensé être un OS sur ce pairing. Pis j'ai pas réussis à le continuer, donc proposez moi des idées, peut être que ça se finira en fic' à chapitre.
> 
> (Vous attendez ni à ce que je post régulièrement, ni à ce que je post tout court, je tenais surtout à partager ça, en espérant que vous preniez plaisir à le lire ~)

Tout autour d'eux, la lumière aux reflets mordorés du corridor se répercutait sur chacun des carreaux, pavant le sol de sa douceur. Dans l'ombre changeante des piliers, deux silhouettes sombres se faisaient face. L'une d'elles, le souffle hachuré, vacillante, semblait sur le point de s'écraser vers les tâches lumineuses du sol. Un éclat rougeâtre bordait ses pas, tachant le sol de ses traces sanglantes. Un tintement retentit. La lame sur le marbre. Puis le son sourd d'une masse mourante la rejoignant.

En face du corps, l'autre se tenait droit, le regard vide, attendant. Ses mains tremblantes, beaucoup trop propres, offraient à ses yeux autre chose sur lesquelles se fixer que les éclats sanglants de ses os qui entouraient le mort. Le compte n'était plus tenu depuis longtemps. Le sang versé, les vies achevées, les os éparpillés, l'énergie dépensée... Quand cela avait-il perdu sa valeur?

_Douze... Il a suffi de douze fois..._

Seul dans l'immense couloir, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il se laissa attendre. Puisque l'Ombre reviendrait. Elle revenait toujours. Peu importe combien la lumière bleue l'effaçait, elle revenait. Pourtant, comment pourrait-il arrêter ? Comment pourrait-il arrêter alors que de ses actions dépendait la survie des rares monstres survivants ?

Pourquoi l'Ombre n'abandonnait t-elle pas ? Comment pouvait-elle garder la force de revenir, encore et encore, alors qu'elle savait ses efforts vains ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter de rester de son plein grès dans cet espace-temps qui lui faisait porter le poids de tant de morts ?

La lumière bleue qui émanait de lui finit par s'éteindre, lentement. Elle reviendrait bien assez tôt. En même temps que l'autre.

-Hé, on dirait bien que tu ne veux pas que l'Ombre se repointe.

La voix enfantine et insolente ne le fit même pas tressaillir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait la Folie. Elle avait pris son temps, mais elle était là.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle. C'est très impoli ce que tu fais, tu sais ?

Un souffle d'air passa entre ses dents sous forme de sifflement.

_Je dois être vraiment atteint._

Il resta dans la même position, sans prendre la peine de répondre à cette illusion auditive.

Un claquement de doigt retentit soudain dans l'air, et il vit le sol sous lui passer lentement de doré à gris. Il releva alors la tête, déconcerté. Autour de lui, les couleurs chatoyantes du corridor s'étaient muées en toutes les nuances de gris possible. Et c'est seulement à cet instant là qu'il le vit. À une autre époque, il aurait sans doutes rit en voyant ce triangle d'un doré scintillant, aux pierres marquées comme celle d'une pyramide et arborant œil, nœud papillon, haut de forme et canne. À une autre époque. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant.

-Dis-moi Sans, tu ne voudrais pas en finir avec cet humain ? Définitivement ?

Il se contenta de fixer l'aberration qui lui faisait face, interdit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être si étonné, après tout. Ils étaient des monstres*.

Il finit par soupirer. Il n'avait plus l'envie ni la force de s'enthousiasmer pour quoi que ce soit.

-Qui es-tu ?

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire actuellement, c'était savoir si celui qui lui faisait face méritait la mort. Il ne pouvait que le juger.

-Comment puis-je parler de politesse alors que je n'en respecte pas moi-même les règles ? Bill Cipher, pour te desservir.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'autre se déplaça en ce que Sans devina être la parodie d'une révérence, avant de se relever pour lui tendre la main. Le squelette la regarda un moment, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait effectué ce geste.

_Non._

Sans paraître le moins du monde désappointé (pouvait on seulement laisser filtrer des expressions en étant un triangle?), Cipher retira sa main comme si il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de la lui tendre.

-Dis-moi, Cipher, sais-tu où nous sommes ? En fait je me fiche de savoir si tu le sais ou non. Nous sommes dans le Corridor du Jugement. Je suis sensé juger chaque personne qui passera ces piliers, peser chacun de ses actes.

La face pyramidale se contenta de le regarder, le laissant finir.

_Comme c'est bon de ta part._

-Chaque niveau de L.O.V.E. et chaque point d'EXP devrait être mesuré. Mais tu vois, je n'ai même pas besoin de t'expliquer ces notions. Que tu les connaisses ou non, peu m'importe. Je ne juge les actes que de ce monde. Et tu n'as ici pas eu la possibilité de faire du mal. L'Ombre est passée avant toi. Il n'empêche que je ne te laisserais pas passer.

Sa fonction enfin expliquée, comme il se devait de le faire pour quiconque passait en ces lieux, il soupira, lassé.

Le monstre, démon, ou quoi qu'il soit, qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas intéressé le moins du monde par ses propos. Il ne serait de toute manière pas en position de le réduire en poussière... Cet étrange chose respirait la puissance en une aura dévastatrice bien que dissimulée. Beaucoup plus forte que n'importe quel niveau de L.O.V.E. que Sans ait jamais vu.

_Celui de l'humain._

Il lui posa finalement la seule question qu'il avait la force de chercher :

-Alors, que me veux-tu, Cipher ?

-Voyons, je ne souhaite que profiter de ta compagnie... Enfin, si tu tiens tant à ce que ma présence soit intéressée, je pourrais te proposer... Un Deal.

Sans fixa un instant la chose, percevant sans mal l'accent placé sur ce dernier mot.

-Un Deal. Très bien. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais faire contre cet humain en réalité.

Cipher se rapprocha, toujours aussi insolent, tout en laissant échapper quelques lambeaux de sa puissance.

-Voyons, je tiens toujours mes marchés à la lettre. Cette Ombre ne reviendra pas.

Quiconque ayant vécu plus de deux années dans l'Underground savait que conclure un contrat était rarement une bonne idée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond de lui, de se laisser tenter.

_En finir avec tout ça..._

-Regarde-moi, Cipher. Je suis seul. Je n'ai plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner en échange ? Tout ce que j'ai ? Je me répète : je n'ai rien. Passe ton chemin, je préférerais ne pas avoir à te combattre.

_Par ce que je n'y survivrais pas._

-Ho, allez... Si tu n'as plus rien, que risques-tu à passer un tel contrat ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir offert une pause. Maintenant, j'ai une Ombre à détruire, si tu pouvais...

Il désigna d'un geste le décor bicolore qui l'entourait, montrant son envie de retrouver le cours du temps.

L'autre soupira, bien qu'un éclat de rire semblait dissimulé dans ce souffle d'apparence lassé.

-Tu finiras bien par comprendre. J'ai tout mon temps, après tout... Est-ce ton cas ?

Le triangle disparut, emportant avec lui l'absence des couleurs et l'arrêt du temps. Presque aussitôt, Sans sentit le chargement de l'Ombre.

Mentalement épuisé, il prononça encore une fois cette phrase, amorce d'un combat trop souvent vécu :

-Allons simplement à l'essentiel.

Quand à nouveau le corps de l'humain s'écrasa sur les pavés, Sans tenta tant bien que mal de calmer le rythme frénétique de ses poumons.

Trop près... Beaucoup trop près... Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la fin de ses réserves, et, par conséquent, du combat. Il pouvait anéantir l'Ombre autant de fois qu'il voulait. Cela ne changerait rien. Il suffisait que celle-ci le touche ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour que ce soit terminé.

Il sentit la présence du démon près de lui. Sans le regarder, il s'adossa à un pilier, attendant le retour de l'humain. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de passer un contrat avec cette chose. Il ne pouvait pas.

Le triangle se contenta de lui tourner autour, comme pour le narguer.

Il sentit à nouveau le temps se faire comme aspirer, et l'Ombre se propagea une nouvelle fois dans le corridor. Cette fois, Cipher resta dans un coin, hors de vue de l'humain, admirant tranquillement le combat. Cette fois, et toutes les fois qui suivirent. Il ne lui parla plus, ne rompant pas ce silence qui s'installait à chaque nouvelle mort, donnant presque envie à Sans de lui crier dessus juste pour sentir une présence vivante dans ce cimetière vide des cadavres qui l'ont effleurés. Mais rien, évidement.

Plus les combats s'enchaînaient, plus l'humain risquait de parvenir à ses fins. Il ne savait que trop bien que le roi n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. _Il devait tenir._

Il devait tenir.

Il devait...

-Il ne se passera rien. Rien du tout. Voilà mon attaque spéciale.

Il luttait plus que jamais pour contenir ses larmes. Si l'Ombre passait outre ce dernier stratagème, c'était la fin.

-Tu as compris ? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te battre. Un de ces tours, tu finiras simplement par me tuer. Donc... J'ai décidé que ce ne sera pas ton tour. Jamais. Je vais juste continuer d'avoir mon tour jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes. Compris ?

La panique l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Et la fatigue n'aidait pas. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Cipher qui se déplaçait derrière l'Ombre. Il rassembla ses forces pour continuer son monologue.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer ici. Si tu ne t'ennuie pas déjà, je veux dire. Et au final, tu te décideras à quitter.

Il suivit Cipher du regard, prêtant attention aux gestes que le démon effectuait. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui devoir une faveur s'il exterminait l'Ombre maintenant. L'autre lui adressa un clin d'œil, enfin ce qui sembla en être un**. Se concentrant tant bien que mal, Sans reprit :

-Je sais quel genre de personne tu es. Très déterminé, hein ? Tu n'abandonnes jamais, même s'il n'y a... Hé bien... Absolument aucun bénéfice à persévérer ou quoi que ce soit. Si je peux éclairer un certain point. Quand tu fais ça, ce n'est pas avec un quelconque désir de faire le bien ou le mal... Tu fais ça simplement par ce que tu penses que tu peux. Et puisque tu « peux »... Tu « dois ».

Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Si l'humain parvenait à l'attaquer, il ne serait sans doute pas capable de riposter. Après une autre pause, il relança son discours.

-Mais maintenant, tu as atteint la fin. Il n'y a rien de plus pour toi ici. Donc, hum, à mon avis, la chose la plus « déterminée » que tu pourrais faire, là, serait d'abandonner. Totalement. Et faire quelque chose d'autre.

Il força un bâillement à franchir sa bouche, fermant doucement ses yeux, en laissant toutefois de quoi surveiller le démon. Celui-ci restait étonnement tranquille. Ce qui lui allait bien pour l'instant. L'humain le préoccupait suffisamment. Il voyait clairement qu'il s'apprêtait à forcer le combat. Il esquiva sans problèmes le coup que l'Ombre lança vers lui.

-Hé, tu pensais vraiment que tu avais le droit de...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le mouvement se stopper autour de lui, les couleurs disparaître... Et la lame qui avait été stoppée alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec son haut.

_Cipher..._

Sans ne tenta même pas de résister. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait plus le choix. Maintenant, Cipher était la seule chose qui séparait les autres monstres de l'Ombre.

Un soupir lui échappa, plus fort qu'il n'aurait pensé être capable d'en produire. Il avait presque l'impression de se réduire de lui-même en cendre à cause de l'énergie utilisée. Même si l'autre voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour quoi que ce soit, il n'en aurait pas la possibilité. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant...

-Que veux-tu, Cipher ? Contre sa mort ?

**Author's Note:**

> *Le fait est que l'imparfait est plus qu'utilisable ici... Et c'est triste...
> 
> ** Nan par ce que vu que Cipher n'a qu'un œil, son clin d'œil ça peut être juste ba... Un clignement quoi.


End file.
